


Self Discovery

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [56]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Past, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Sex Shop, discussion about hard limits, discussion about triggers, discussion of proper BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael thinks he might have found the perfect medicine against the nightmaresHe decides to get a few nice things for their room, has an informative discussion with a helpful clerk about several things and ends up deciding against pushing Hard Limits an finding out a lot of things he didn't knowOh, and he miiight have distracted the Parker enough to nearly have him fall off a building... But he won't admit that





	Self Discovery

Michael woke suddenly, eyes snapping open as he shifted and moaned, glancing over and pouncing when he realized Peter was sleeping beside him, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Peter flailed, jerking awake and panicked until he realized he was being kissed and not attacked, “Fuck, Morbie, scare the hell outa me.”

Michael grinned, “Tell me you got the full thing recorded. Wanna watch it, preferably while you ride my cock.”

Peter sleepily blinked before the lights finally turned on completely, “Wait, Jarvis was right, you were aware?”

Michael nodded, “Well for the start at least, I kinda... I had this wonderful dream when I finally tapped out. You, me, so vivid,” he felt a hitch in his chest as the purring started, “Pinned me against the wall, fucking me all night. Kissing, licking, sucking. Fuck, best dream I've ever had.”

“What all do you remember?” Peter looked worried.

“You were worried you were hurting me, because I'd come too many times. You were whispering how much you hoped I remembered it, worrying if you were doing anything wrong. No, well, unless you count freaking me out thinking you weren't going to. Thanks Jarvis, I probably would have panicked if he'd pulled away, I felt the fear dragging me outa the sleepy haze when he kept doing it.”

“I'm glad my interpretations of the data was correct.”

“Peter, if I say fuck me, just take me for my word. Okay?”

“I was worried I'd hurt you. You didn't react, well until I got the right combination apparently, then I freaked out thinking I'd hurt you again.”

“I could feel the involuntary twitching, it happened when you hit my prostate. I loved it.” Peter's grin widened when he saw how much Michael meant it, “How many... times?”

Peter winced, “Are you sore?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “I've been fucked, the obvious tell tale signs of that, but- I just feel so relaxed.”

“But, you're not like... sore, um anywhere right?”

“Did I get twitchy in my sleep?”

“I... I might have um... forgotten my strength a couple times. I, I think I bruised your thighs.”

Michael smirked, glancing and brushing his fingers across the complete set of fingerprints on his thighs. “Damn, I didn't even notice. Must still be effected by the rush. It doesn't hurt, like I said, it just feels like I've been well fucked that's all.”

“Good, um, ugh you gotta work don't you?”

Michael groaned, setting his head on Peter's shoulder, “Yeah, I... better get cleaned up.”

Peter winced, “I, I tried cleaning you up while you were out, I don't think I did a good job.”

Michael blinked at the blushing and shameful eyes, “Bath or shower?”

“I... I thought the shower would be better but, during everything your jaw kept going slack so I didn't wanna risk spraying water so I uh, set you in the bath and set you in about 6 inches of water. I um, rinsed you off but uh, I kept um...”

“Messing up your progress?”

Peter nodded, Michael kissed him when he looked so scared, “I'm sorry, Jarvis, I had him record everything until I fell back to sleep. I won't do it again, I promise. I just-”

Michael tilted his head up, “I'm sorry I wasn't aware enough to remember that part, I'd have gotten off harder. I'm proud of you to remember drowning hazards and taking precautions.”

Peter's eyes showed confusion, “You're not mad?”

“Why would I be mad for you being considerate?”

Michael sighed at Jarvis' little cough sound, “Sirs, I'm sorry to interrupt but if Michael doesn't start his morning procedure soon he will have to fly to work to make his shift.”

Michael moaned as he kissed Peter, “Watch it, enjoy it, and if I say do it again, do it again.”

“You, you haven't gotten to see it though. You don't remember all I did.”

“I loved it,” he smiled as he rushed to get a shower, “Take my word for it Parker.”

-

Michael was smiling when he got on shift, Claire just snickered at him when they crossed paths on shift as he rushed by to check on a patient. “Whatever you're doing, kid, keep it up,” she mentioned when they ended up rushing a gurney when a car crash was brought in. “It looks good on you.”

“I guess I just found something to help calm me,” he shrugged as he finished patching up the artery that had been spraying all over his floor before moving on to the next problem.

“This is the calmest I think I've ever seen you.”

“Yeah, I- I gotta admit, I like it.”

“As long as it likes you back,” Claire hinted as she gave him eyes.

“I'm not medicated, don't worry I'll pass tests, and haven't been able to slow down long enough to risk drinking. Just, relaxed, and calm, and... Finally got rid of some tension.”

“Don't need to know kid, do not need to know,” he rolled his eyes as Claire waved him off.

“I can't wait until my time off comes through. I think, I think we're finally going to pull the trigger.”

Claire lit up, “Finally? How long has it even been?!”

“Too fucking long,” he smiled as he moved on when the problem was taking care of.

“Any plans?”

“Small, family, I... I think Peter would like the church his parents were married in. I was thinking about it. Maybe a little music, some drinking and dancing. He's such a nerd, I bet he won't dance. I'm probably going to have to get Nat to team with me on getting him outa the corner. Either that or Matt, Parker is adorkable when he's been drinking but he's a klutz too.” Michael blinked when he saw another lab coat come into the ER, “Great, what unit needs Emergency?”

“I'm not looking for a second opinion Dr. Morbius, I'm your relief.”

Michael blinked at the clock, turning to Claire, “Wait, did I just go through a time warp?”

“Nope, apparently you Actually get to go home on time, have fun kid. Try not to wear him out too much. Let me know where you're registered.”

“Are you sure I didn't just spin into an alternate dimension?”

“Yep, go home, give Peter a kiss for me, and tell him the ER thanks him for whatever the hell is going on.”

Michael blushed as he pulled off his gloves, “I thought you didn't want to know?”

“I don't, just keep it up. Medical advise.”

“I'll take that into consideration,” Michael was grinning as he rushed to get off the clock.

Michael was tapping his foot, trying to think of a better way to alert Peter that he wanted to repeat the night before without having poor Jarvis constantly having to inform the other, he ended up getting a cab back to the sex shop Peter had taken him to.

He handed the shop keep his ID, recognizing him but not expecting the smile and nod, “Welcome back. Just, keep the inducer on while in the shop please.”

“Will do. Um, any chance if you remember if my partner Peter has bought anything like a collar?”

The clerk's eyes rolled upward before he shook his head, “I remember him specifically saying 'no collars' he said it so panicked I guess it kinda stuck. Must be a hard limit.”

“He, he said that because of me... It's, yeah trauma.”

“Oh, I'm, sorry,” the clerk looked worried.

“It's not, the talk of it isn't trauma inducing. It's just, I... I kinda wanna get one. Nothing tight, or metal. Maybe something soft, um, like maybe fabric or fur? Would you have a suggestion for that?”

“I, wouldn't suggest one at all, if it's... I can show you some options but, no proper Dom should ever push you into anything in your Hard limits, especially something traumatizing.”

“He's not doing any of that. It's something for me. I, I'm hoping better experience tied to something around my neck might help.”

The clerk waved a hand, “I'd hate to bring it up, but... how sever is it? Can you wear necklaces or neckties? Are any of those triggering?”

“I've honestly never wore neckties... I've had a necklace before but, um, repressed memories hit and I haven't tried since.”

The clerk was drumming his fingers, looking a touch nervous, “Um, is it the presence of the item that's triggering or is it the um, choking aspect of something being around you neck?”

“It being there, linked to bad memories.”

“Yeah, let's find something different, we'll move toward something outside of collars. It's the ownership aspect it's for, right?”

“Sort of, it's to show I wanna be his um-”

“Free and open speech here friend, we've heard it all before.”

“It's to show I'm his fuck toy.”

“Ah,” the clerk smiled as he signaled to follow, “Let's see if we can find something that's noticeable but away from collars. Let's see, we have cuffs, bracelets,” Michael's eyes fell on a collar as they passed them, 'fuck me' written over it, the clerk stepping in front of him drew him away, “I can't tell you not to get a collar, but I will warn you, moving forward and pushing Hard limits is the choice of the Sub or Dom whose limit it is, but I would highly suggest doing so from a place of comfort. If trauma is attached to a limit it's not the best thing to try to push through it this way. Any form of progressing and pushing toward any new interest needs to be from a place of peace and acceptance otherwise it could spiral in a very destructive way. I've... I've been witness to it. It never ends well and can even make the trauma worse.”

“I do want to get it, for when I'm ready for it. But I do wanna check out other options too.”

“Alright, I'll set it on the counter for you, I'll make sure to wrap it so you won't have to see it until you're ready to.”

“So, which are you?”

“I'm a Switch, it depends on my partner which I am.”

“I guess we switch around a bit. We kinda settle into whichever roll strikes.”

“That sounds adorable, but a little annoying at times I bet, when you both want to be in one role or another.”

Michael grinned, “Not, really. Usually, if we um, 'fight' over a role it's the dominant partner, then we just end up trying to pin each other until one of us finally gets inside the other. Makes for amazing sex. We, uh, tend to have to clean up scattered furniture when that happens.”

“You know about safewords right? That can get dangerous.”

“We, we're not the 'no' doesn't mean 'stop' type of partners. We check in if something changes when the other reacts. Sometimes it can get really frustrating though. Especially when you're trying to focus and enjoy it and the other just stops and starts chatting and you lose the build until you can think enough to say 'I'm fine'.”

“Seriously, safe words, and safe signals, establish them and use them when you need to, it can save lives.”

“Yeah, we do need to talk about that. We just, kinda slipped into things I guess, trying stuff out and a few things just stuck.”

“Yeah, okay, let's see-” Michael ended up getting an adjustable spreader bar and a set of ankle cuffs and wrist cuffs along with some bondage rope, smiling with how much easier it would be for Peter to position him even when he was out cold without use of webfluid or fear of time constraint. “Want any gags or blindfolds to go with this?”

“No, um, I can't use gags and he already has one for if he wants to use them.”

“Any other toys you were interested in today?”

“I was actually thinking of one but it's a discussion first type of toy. So, I guess this is it this trip.”

“Alright then let's get you all rung up and on your way to some fun.”

Michael was smiling as he hailed a cab, smirking as he texted Peter, -I have a few new fun things for when you get home-

-oooooo what type of fun things?-

-the type that will make your pants tight if I tell you over text-

-not the best time to get me hard Morbie, I'm on patrol!-

-whoops?-

-'whoops' all you gotta say Morbie?-

-no... we should get a fucking machine-

-you asshole I almost just fell off a building-

Michael snorted when he caught sight of Spidey swinging over head, -whoops-

He quickly paid the driver and rushed to the elevator to meet his fiance upstairs. “You little shit,” Parker growled at him the moment the elevator doors opened, physically grabbing him out and shoving him against the wall, “I said whoops. Would it have been better to say 'sorry'?”

“Getting me hot and bothered in the middle of patrol...”

“So, you want that fucking machine then?”

“God yes!”

“Wanna be a good boy for Daddy and help him set up something?”

“Ooooo like what?”

Michael drug him toward the bedroom. “Loose the suit and help me set up some eye rings in the bedroom.”

“What for? Don't tell me you bought a sex swing...”

“Not, not exactly.” Michael tossed him one of the cuff kits, “I got these... for when I want you to fuck me when I'm sleeping. I figured it'd be easier than webbing for long term hold.”

“And the fucking machine?”

“I... everything is really like distant touch wise when I'm out. I, I kinda got this fantasy I wanna try.”

“Oh, like what?”

“You... fucking me with it through the night, maybe even waking up coming my brains out.”

“Hmmm, kinda like the thought of that reversed. Sucking you while you watch me, whimpering and begging, just fucked out and used.”

Michael growled, dragging Peter closer, “Clothes, gone, now.”

Peter smirked, “No.”

“No?”

Peter nodded as he dropped to his knees, “I still have patrol, but you... I wanna wear you out as quick as possible, wanna try the new toys out tonight.”

“Gonna be difficult to swing with an erection.”

“I'll get over it,” Michael moaned as Peter leaned forward, slipping him from his pants and swallowing him down.

“Fuck, mouth?”

“Obviously.”

“Okay,” Michael moaned, thrusting forward carefully before Peter pulled his hand to the back of his head, “Rough?”

“Uh huh,” Peter nodded, mouth still full.

“Pinch me if I'm hurting you.”

“Mmmmmm,” Peter moaned as Michael finally thrust, hands grabbing his thighs and holding on until the thrusting stuttered and he felt him pulse down his throat before pulling back to let him breathe. “Fuck, probably shouldn't have done that in the suit.”

“Did you cream your thong?”

“Not quite, but close.”

“Need a break?”

“If I take a break, I won't get back to patrol.”

“If you don't take a break and clean up, you're going to be rubbed raw.”

“I'll heal,” Peter bounced up to kiss him. “Still thinking of wearing those cuffs tonight?”

“Fuck yes. Just, no rope burn that can't be covered okay?”

“If I need fine tuning, I'll use webbing. Don't worry.”

“Love you.”

“Love you more,” Peter called as he tugged his mask back down and flipped out the window to swing off.

 

 


End file.
